Reincarnation: Purity In Despair
by Kiyoshi Sougen
Summary: The battle with Naraku has come to a close, as well as another's life. Will Kagome be able to live through it? Wait who's the new kid at Kagome's school? Could it really be... Fourth Chapter Finally Up!
1. Chapter One: The Loss Of Purity

**Reincarnation: Purity In Despair**

**Chapter One:**

**The Loss Of Purity.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, just the story idea.

* * *

Throughout the forest you could hear the clanging sounds of weapons, as well as, many shouting voices. An epic battle was taking place in this forest. Through the many trees and shrubs, came a large clearing, about the size of a football field. This is where the battle was taking place.

Many blurred colors were flying around, attacking what looked to be a giant monster. This was in fact a monster, but one that was fighting back ferociously. The monster looked as if he was human, except he had many tentacles coming down from his waist. These tentacles made him over a story high. This made no difference to the many colors attacking him.

From the side of the field, an arrow was shot towards the monster's abdomen. The arrow glowed bright purple in color. The monster moved , but not far enough to escape the glowing arrow. It hit him below the waist, taking out many of his tentacles. Although, they just grew back.

"Next time won't be so pretty, Naraku!" yelled the young girl who shot the arrow.

She had long black, vibrant hair. Her eyes were the color of pine trees, deep green. She was wearing a traditional green and white school uniform. A red sash was tied under the collar of her shirt. She was holding a medium sized bow, getting ready to shoot another arrow.

The monster laughed, "You couldn't pierce me if you tried."

He was distracted. Another figure took chance at an attack. A large boomerang shaped weapon flew towards him. Flying trough the air, it went behind him and caught his abdomen on the flight back to it's owner. Naraku growled, as the boomerang was caught.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to your surroundings." said the girl with the boomerang.

Her eyes fierce, milk chocolate in color. She had dark brown hair, tied up into a high pony tail. She was wearing a skin tight black suit, with fuchsia colored armor. This young woman was a demon slayer, taijiya, and she was determined to slay this demon.

Naraku was angry. He shot many tentacles in all directions. The taijiya ran towards the school girl, using her boomerang, as a shield. She guarded the school girl from the tentacles flying towards them.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" she asked.

"Fine, now that you're here." The school girl smiled.

During this time a man dressed in all red, with cloud white hair and dog ears flew towards the demon. He brought out his katana, which transformed into a huge sword. The dog eared man took a slice at the monster. He successfully cut off the monsters left arm. Naraku, sent one of his tentacles through the dog eared man's chest in revenge.

"Inu-Yasha!" yelled the school girl, as the man in red fell to the ground.

"Keh," The man grumbled as he took the tentacle out of his chest, throwing it to the ground as he got up. "I won't be killed so easily Naraku."

A man in purple robes was attacking the tentacles, left and right. He was a monk, using his staff as a weapon. He had short black hair, tided back in a small pony tail. Getting aggravated, he threw some sacred sutras upon the tentacles, making them purify and dissipate.

"Anytime now guys…" He yelled at the rest of the group.

"Ready, Sango?" Kagome asked.

The taijiya nodded, as the young school girl drew an arrow back. As the arrow was released, so was the boomerang. They flew together in a brilliant light purple light. The boomerang hit first, tearing Naraku in two, next was the arrow hitting him directly in the heart.

"You'll regret this!" Naraku screamed with his last breath.

With his last ounce of energy, Naraku sent one last tentacle towards Kagome.

"Kagome!" yelled the taijiya running to her, and leaping in front of her, taking the blow.

Sango fell to the ground, just as Naraku's body dissipated. The rest of the Shikon no Tama was laying on the ground. Where Naraku's monstrous body once stood. They all stood still, as Kagome fell to her knees beside Sango. Sango lay there, barely breathing. The enormous tentacle dissipated along with Naraku, leaving a break in Sango's top. It was flowing with blood.

"Why ..would….would you do that Sango?" Kagome asked broken up by the tears streaming down her face.

"You… are my life." Sango said lightly, having trouble breathing, "I.. couldn't let it end.."

Kagome was crying more now. She hugged Sango, not caring about anything else in the world. She held her close, until Sango made a noise as if she was going to speak.

"I.. I love you… Kagome." Sango said with her last breath.

"I love you too… Sango.." Kagome said between tears, hugging Sango's lifeless body as close to her as she could. She never wanted to let go of Sango. Many memories flooded her head. Memories she cherished. The first time she ever held Sango, the first time they kissed, the memories kept flooding back like a hurricane. Kagome didn't know what to do now. All she wanted to do was hold on to Sango as long as she could.

* * *

Two Days Later.

"Are you sure your okay to go home, Kagome?" asked a concerned Shippo.

They had buried Sango with her family at the village of the taijiya. Kagome never stopped crying. Not even in her sleep. Her eyes looked red and tired. She hadn't eaten either. She lost her appetite. She had lost her everything. She just wanted to leave, and not return.

Kagome nodded a yes.

Inu-Yasha, accompanied Kagome to her time, carrying her large yellow book bag for her. He was concerned of course, she didn't talk much. He wanted to help her, but she needed her time. As, they walked into Kagome's home, her mother was busy in the kitchen cooking dinner, and didn't notice their entrance.

Kagome led the way to her room, opened the door, and instantly laid down on her bed. Inu-Yasha set the bag down near her desk, and sat down on the far corner of her bed.

"Will you be okay, Kagome?" he asked gently.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

Inu-Yasha sighed, and reached into his kimono. He grabbed out a small piece of metal in the shape of a flower. It was tied on a fuchsia colored cloth, like it was supposed to be a necklace. He handed her the necklace.

"I made this for you." He said pausing, "while we were burring her."

She took it and muttered a quiet thank you. Holding it in her hands, she knew it was from the side of Sango's poison shielding mask. She then held it to her heart, as if that was the only thing she had keeping her alive.

Inu-Yasha left soon after. He said he would come back soon, to check on her. Kagome just laid in her bed, remembering her life with Sango. She didn't know if she could live without her. Luckily it was spring break, and she didn't have to be back in school for another week. She had to try to muster up the courage to go back to school, continue with her normal life, outside of the feudal era.

Kagome tied the necklace around her neck, and slowly drifted to sleep. The one place her and Sango could still be together.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**So how was it? Keep in mind I haven't written for a while, when this just popped in my head. **

**I know it's a bit short, but it's to the point. It's kind of your introduction to the new story at hand.**

**^.^"**

**Anywho, reviews would be nice. =]**

**I'd like to know what you all think of this so far.**

**Yes, I killed Sango in the first chapter, but eh, the story is called Reincarnation for a reason right?**

**=D**

**Chapter Two will be posted as soon as I finish it up.**

**Ja ne**

_**~Prince Kiyoshi**_


	2. Chapter Two: Reminiscing In Despair

**Reincarnation: Purity in Despair**

**Chapter Two:**

**Reminiscing In Despair**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, just the story idea. Well and a pretty bad ass black cat named Thackary. 

**Author's Note:  
I'd like to thank my two reviewers. I'm glad you like it so far. =]  
Anywho, this chapter is going to focus more on Kagome & Sango's memories.  
Well and her first day attempting school, if I can get that far. ^.^"**

I've also noticed the writing looks alot better in 3/4 and 1/2 views. =] 

**So on to the story! -points finger in the air triumphantly- **

* * *

Kagome laid on her bed, looking at the necklace Inu-Yasha had given her. It was part of Sango's mask. She wore it around her beautiful face. Kagome sighed. She had been laying in bed for days now. The only time she got up was to go downstairs for a glass of water, or to use the bathroom. She didn't even shower, she didn't see the point to, who was she trying to impress?

She found herself daydreaming a lot. Reminiscing about Sango. The times they shared. Kagome sighed again, rolling from her back to her side. She looked on her nightstand at a photo in a frame. It was her and Sango.

"_Kagome what does this thing do?" asked Shippo, holding a sony cyber shot camera in his little hands. _

_Kagome giggled a bit, "It takes photos of people, kinda like real life drawings. Wanna see?"_

_The young kitsune nodded. She had told him to stand there and smile. He did so as she clicked the button. _

"_Now come over here, so you can see." Kagome told him. _

_Shippo bounced over, excited to see what the weird box did. Kagome showed him the photo she took, and Shippo was amazed._

"_Wow Kagome, so you can do that with anything?"_

"_Anything you want a photo of , yes." She smiled at the young boy's excitement. "Tell you what, if you take a photo for me, you can take a few photos of whatever you want."_

"_Really?" The young kitsune's face lit up._

"_Really."_

_Kagome led him over to Sango. Where she made Sango just stand there and smile with her while he took the photo. Sango was a bit confused, but went along with it. Kagome after showed Sango what the box did, and she was amazed as well. _

"_Now how do you get the.. Photo.. Out of the box?" asked Sango._

"_Eh, that's a bit more detailed, but, I can get the photo on a piece of paper." answered Kagome._

"_Really? Well do I get one of us?" Sango said shyly._

"_Of course." Kagome smiled, "I'll bring it the next time I come back from home."_

_Kagome had also printed one out for herself and framed it. So that when she was away from Sango, she could look at the photo before she went to sleep._

Kagome sighed again looking at the photo. Tears started streaming down her cheeks, for one of the numerous time in the past few days. She couldn't seem to stop crying. Every little thing she did, or saw, somehow reminded her of Sango. Sango was the only thing on her mind. Kagome looked at the necklace again. She remembered how many times Sango would willingly give it to her so she could breathe easier in miasmas.

_Sango handed Kagome her poison shielding mask as Naraku escaped through the miasma. Sango then proceeded to pick up the woozy Kagome, and run out of the miasma. After they had escaped it, Sango put Kagome down, and then sat down herself, catching her breath._

_Kagome looked at Sango with a worried glance, "Are you okay, Sango?" she asked._

"_Yeah.. What about.. You?" she replied between short breaths._

"_I'm fine, thanks to you." Kagome smiled._

"_Good. I'm glad." Sango said finally catching her breath, and smiling back._

Kagome sighed as the tears got stronger. Sango was always so good to her. Always protective, all the way to the end. Kagome beat herself up for that. Maybe if she wasn't so vulnerable, and could take care of herself better, Sango would still be here with her. This had hit her mind two days ago, and she couldn't stop herself from thinking 'What If?'

What if Kagome could have handled it herself and moved out of the way.

What if she didn't?

What if Sango was never there to begin with?

What if… What if…

These thoughts were always on her mind. Kagome didn't like these thoughts, although she found herself obsessing over them many times a day. She sighed, she only had two days left of Spring Break, what was she supposed to do in school? Her mind was everywhere, but one place it wasn't, was on her studies. How could she go to classes, when she randomly broke into tears? Her friends would definitely notice that she was depressed, and then bug her about it.

A light knock on her bed room door awoke Kagome from her thoughts. Quickly she wiped the tears from her face as she mumbled a come in. The door slowly opened. Kagome saw her mom in the doorway, looking at her sympathetically.

"Kagome, you've been cooped up in this room for nearly a week now." Her mom started, "you haven't even changed out of the bloody uniform your wearing."

Kagome looked down, she hadn't realized she was still wearing her uniform, the one she had held Sango's lifeless body in. The one that was covered in Sango's blood. She couldn't stop staring at the blood on the uniform she had been wearing.

"_Kagome!" yelled the taijiya running to her, and leaping in front of her, taking the blow. _

_Sango fell to the ground, just as Naraku's body dissipated. The rest of the Shikon no Tama was laying on the ground. Where Naraku's monstrous body once stood. They all stood still, as Kagome fell to her knees beside Sango. Sango lay there, barely breathing. The enormous tentacle dissipated along with Naraku, leaving a break in Sango's top. It was flowing with blood. _

"_Why ..would….would you do that Sango?" Kagome asked broken up by the tears streaming down her face. _

"_You… are my life." Sango said lightly, having trouble breathing, "I.. couldn't let it end.."_

'My life ended at that moment Sango,' Kagome thought to herself, 'You were my life Sango, how am I ever supposed to live with out you?'

Seeing that Kagome was still kept up in her own thoughts, her mom quietly closed the door as she exited the room. Kagome only stopped looking at her top as she took the necklace in her hands once more, and fell asleep.

* * *

Hours Later

Kagome woke up to her room being almost pitch black, only the light from her clock was glowing. She looked over at the clock which read eleven forty-two. She sighed. Everyone would be asleep by now. Kagome slowly got up and off her bed to go turn on her desk lamp. With the click, she noticed she wasn't the only one in the room. Sitting by her window, was the man in all red and dog ears.

"Inu-Yasha, what are you doing here?" she asked tiredly.

Inu-Yasha looked up at Kagome, "I told you I was gonna be back to check on you." He said matter-of-factly.

The looked at one another for a moment. Kagome sighed and looked away.

"Kagome," he started, "Why haven't you changed?" he said in a soft voice.

She looked down once again, and saw the blood stained top. She shrugged.

Inu-Yasha slowly got up, and took Kagome's hand in his. "Come on, we have to get you cleaned up." he said, leading Kagome towards the bathroom. He sat her down on the toilet, while he started the bath. He had seen Kagome do it once or twice.

"Now you take a bath, and when your done, there will be clean clothes on the door handle." He stated as he left the room.

Kagome obeyed, she knew it was for her own good. She slowly took off her uniform, and stepped into the warm water. Sitting down, she remembered the hot springs in the feudal era. How many times she had bathed with Sango, and how many times Sango ended up throwing large rocks at the monk who was peering at them. A small smile crept on her lips at that memory.

_Clunk! "Ow, what the hell was that for?!" Miroku cried as a large lump grew on the side of his head. "I was just making sure no one was going to attack you! My intentions were noble, I swear!" He tried._

"_Keh, yeah right you perverted monk." Sango stated back. "Now get the hell out of here before I knock you out!"_

_Kagome giggled at this. She always did. She thought it was cute how angry Sango got. _

_As the monk scattered away, Sango noticed Kagome's giggling, "What?" Sango asked with a small blush upon her face._

_Kagome giggled a bit more, then smiled sweetly at her, "You're so cute when your aggravated." _

_Sango's blush deepened, as she looked away. _

Kagome laid down underwater to let her hair soak. A few bubbles came up as she let a bit of air out of her nose. The water turned to a light brownish color, from the dirt and grime that was in her hair. She came back up to surface for air, and grabbed her shampoo bottle. Squeezing the bottle, a small amount of shinny tan liquid came out. Kagome lathered her hair, and then went back under to rinse.

Getting out of the bath tub she grabbed a green towel, hanging on a rack, and wrapped it around herself. Quietly she opened the bathroom door and took the pajamas that Inu-Yasha had left there for her. Closing the door, she set them on the bathroom counter, to dry herself off properly. After she was dressed she wrapped the towel around her hair, and walked to her room.

She opened her bedroom door to find Inu-Yasha 'playing' with Buyo, her cat. He looked up at her as she walked in and closed the door.

"Thank you, Inu-Yasha, I needed that."

Inu-Yasha nodded and kept messing with Buyo. Kagome, sat down on her bed and glanced out her window. A few moments had passed before..

"MEROW!" Buyo yelled, as he ran over to Kagome, from Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha had messed with him just a little too much. Buyo cuddled up next to Kagome, as she put her hand down to pet him.

Inu-Yasha looked a bit hurt, "Feh." he grumbled.

Kagome lightly smiled at Inu-Yasha's annoyed look, then sighed. "Inu-Yasha, would you like to stay with me tonight?" She asked feeling a bit lonely.

Inu-Yasha looked at her. Kagome's face was pale, her eyes were sad, and red from all the crying. He nodded a yes, which made her feel a little bit better. She still wasn't the same happy-go-lucky Kagome though. She had changed, kind of acting like Kikyo in a way. Corpse-like.

After a while they went to sleep, Kagome on her bed, Inu-Yasha by the window.

* * *

The next day had gone by all too quick for Kagome. She had spent time with Inu-Yasha, actually ate a little food, and felt a bit better. Then Inu-Yasha went back down the well, and the bit better she had felt washed away. She sighed, the next day she had to return to school. She was definitely not looking forward to it. Missed assignments, nagging teachers, and her friends, who she knew damn well, were gonna bug the hell out of her. Kagome sighed again at the thought of seeing Eri, Ami and Umi.

In her room, Kagome had set out a clean uniform, seeing as the one she had been wearing was completely ruined, her class books, notebooks, and writing utensils. After that was done she went and took a shower, knowing she'd be way to tired in the morning to do so. Walking out of the bathroom, with a towel around her, as well as one around her hair, her grandpa spotted her and told her he wanted to talk with her after she was dressed. She knew he probably wanted to give her a some words of advice about what had been going on. So, she dressed quickly, leaving the towel in her hair, and went down to see him.

He had been sitting out side, near the scared tree, when she walked over to him.

"You wanted to talk to me Grandpa?" she said awaking him from his thoughts.

He looked up at her, nodded, and moved over so she could sit with him,

"Kagome, my girl, you've been through a lot these past few years. Traveling back and forth between times, schooling, and love." he started, "Inu-Yasha had told your mother what happened when he brought you back, and she told me. I accept you for who you are, and I could care less who your with as long as your happy." making a note that she had fallen in love with a girl.

Kagome looked down, as her grandfather started talking once more.

"Kagome, love never truly dies. You'll see her again, I'm sure of it."

She looked back at him, with hopeful eyes. They said to him, 'are you sure?'

He nodded and went on, "You will. Just don't give up. Acting how you are now is natural, but you still need to hold that love and purity in your heart. She'll come back, you just wait and see." He smiled lightly at his granddaughter.

With that, Kagome went up to her room, and slept a bit better that night. Her grandfather's words floated around in her mind, as she drifted to sleep that night. She had hope, and she was not going to give up.

* * *

The Next Morning.

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off, and the smells of her mothers cooking flowing through the vents of the house. Groaning at the thought of school, she turned off her alarm clock and slowly got up. Stretching a bit before changing into her uniform and going to the bathroom to freshen up, she looked at the clock which read, six fifteen. She only had forty-five minutes till she had to be at school. She sighed. After she changed and brushed her teeth and hair, she grabbed her school things, and headed down stairs.

The smells flowing through the kitchen were amazing. Her mom wanted to make sure she at least ate a little food, before heading off to school. Kagome sat at the kitchen table, as her mom sat down a small plate.

"I hope you can eat a bit. You need your strength for school, Kagome." her mom stated, with a look in her eyes saying, 'please just a few bites.'

Kagome mumbled a thank you. and went on to eat the scrambled eggs and rice. Looking at the time near the stove, Kagome cursed under her breath. She swallowed her food, grabbed her things, and ran out the door, saying good-bye to her mom. It was six fifty. She had ten minutes to be to class. Luckily her school wasn't too far from her home.

Kagome nearly sprinted through the hallways of the school to her class room and took one of the empty seats in the back of the class. Setting down her things, breathing heavily, the school chimes went off. She barely made it into class before her teacher. As the teacher walked in, she was followed by another student. When the teacher started to introduce the new student to the class, Kagome blanked.

…'how?' she thought to herself.

When Kagome came out of her world, the new student was walking past her, to take the other empty seat in the back of the class. She hadn't even caught the student's name. Kagome turned pale, and raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi." the teacher called.

"May, I go to the nurse please?" Kagome asked, turning more pale, if that was even possible.

The teacher mentioned a yes, and Kagome was gone. Unbeknownst to Kagome, the new student was watching her the whole time as she left the class.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**So there's the second chapter of **_**Reincarnation: Purity In Despair**_**.  
What do you think of this one?  
I know it's a bit here and there but, the next one will be muchhh better. ^.^"**

**I wanted to put a few more details in there, but couldn't seem to think of the correct way to say them.  
But hey, that's what the next chapter is for! =]**

**Please Review, it means a lot to me. **

**Thanks for reading, see you soon.**

~_**Prince Kiyoshi**_


	3. Chapter Three: Purity Remains

**Reincarnation: Purity in Despair**

**Chapter Three:**

**Purity Remains**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, just the story idea. Well and DDR for Xbox 360, which I've been playing constantly. 

**Author's Note:  
Omfg, I'm uber sorry about the delay, I've been having wayyy too many issues.  
Alright , so who's the new kid in Kagome's class ?  
You're about to find out today, although I'm pretty sure most of you already know who it is. =]  
Bu t, you don't know the name, so HA! . ……. **

**Anyway, here's chapter three, Purity Remains.**

* * *

…'_how?' she thought to herself._

_When Kagome came out of her world, the new student was walking past her, to take the other empty seat in the back of the class. She hadn't even caught the student's name. Kagome turned pale, and raised her hand._

"_Yes, Ms. Higurashi." the teacher called._

"_May, I go to the nurse please?" Kagome asked, turning more pale, if that was even possible._

_The teacher mentioned a yes, and Kagome was gone. Unbeknownst to Kagome, the new student was watching her the whole time as she left the class._

As soon as Kagome left the classroom, and was out of sight, she lent against a wall. Taking a deep breath in and slowly letting it go, trying to calm herself.

'How is this possible?' Kagome asked herself. 'I just don't understand..'

_Kagome looked at the new student that had just walked in. She had just above her shoulder length dark chocolate brown hair, with light milk chocolate eyes. The new student was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a some what tight black V-neck and a black leather jacket over top. She must not have received her uniform yet, that was the only way the school would let a student come to class in casual clothing. _

_Kagome's eyes had met her's in a glance. The new student had given her a kind smile, then looked away, which is what made Kagome go pale. _

Kagome took another deep breath, and let it out, as she started walking to the nurse's office. Walking through the maze of the school, she reached a door which had a simple sign reading 'School Nurse.' Kagome opened the door and walked in. She looked around, and couldn't seem to find the nurse. So, Kagome took it upon herself, to just lay down on one of the small beds they had in the small office. Maybe she could get some sleep.

* * *

The chimes of the school had gone off for the last time, as Kagome had started to wake up. She grumbled and rubbed her eyes as she exited the bed. She looked at her surroundings, and remembered why she was in the nurse's office. Kagome took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, as she left the nurse's office. She needed courage to actually leave the room, in case she saw the new student once more.

She slowly walked out of the front doors of the school, looking around, making sure the coast was clear. Kagome really didn't want to see the girl who caused her heart to stop in it's tracks. She sighed walking out the front gates and turning towards the direction of her home. Watching her foot steps almost the whole way, she decided to finally look up.

There she was, talking to another girl from Kagome's class. The new girl. She was talking to Akemi, a beautiful blonde, with stunning blue eyes. Akemi was a transfer student from America. Though she had caught on to Japanese very easily, most likely an anime fan. Kagome quickened her pace, almost jogging past them, looking at the ground not to make eye contact.

Finally out of sight, Kagome cut a corner, and leaned against the wall. She was breathing heavily, heart pounding. She couldn't seem to catch her breath. Then the sound of soft laughter drew near. It was them, what was Kagome going to do? She couldn't keep running forever, could she? Her body froze, and slowly slid down the wall she was bracing her self upon. She just sat there, as they came closer, and turned the corner.

Kagome put her face into her knees, hoping that they wouldn't notice her. The footsteps stopped, as two pairs of shoes we're in her vision from her knees.

"You alright?" asked a girl, with a soft, sweet voice.

Kagome was hesitant to respond mesmerized by her voice. A moment later she managed a quiet, "yeah.".

The girl didn't buy it. She wasn't stupid. "It doesn't look like it to me."

Kagome didn't look up.

The girl sighed, "Look at me."

Kagome refused.

A second later the brunette was at her level, kneeling down to see her face. Akemi, was just standing there, watching from above. Kagome moved her face from her knees, too see what was going on, although she was hiding her face with her hair. The brunette lifted her white sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Now look at me, and tell me your alright."

Kagome tired to get the courage to tell this girl she was alright. This girl who resembled and even sounded like Sango so much it killed her. This girl who was walking with one of the prettiest girls in the school. This girl that was driving her absolutely crazy, within only the few hours that she had seen her. This girl who she had no idea what her name was, or where she was from. She breathed in and looked up into milk chocolate brown eyes. They we're soft, and looked safe. This was definitely a place she could get lost in easily. Kagome just sighed to herself.

"I'm alright" Kagome smiled, hiding the evidence in her eyes that she wasn't.

The brunette sighed, then looked directly into Kagome's eyes. She could see right through the false shine. She smirked a bit, and held out her hand, "Well Miss 'I'm fine,' let's get you home, shall we." She smiled at her.

Kagome was in shock, her mind blank. She just stared questioningly into the soft brown eyes before her. The girls eyes were soft, caring and all around pure. Kagome couldn't help but wonder why this girl had any sudden interest in her. Hesitantly, she put her hand into the one that was before her. She slowly was drawn up, to a standing position. She never broke eye contact, and now was looking slightly upwards into the pure brown eyes.

The girl smiled. "Now where do you live?" she asked, looking around in all directions.

Kagome was struck out of her shock and looked in the direction in which she had turned out of.

A moment passed before the girl had realized that the direction Kagome was looking was towards her home. "Well then, we should be on our way." she said with a kind smile directed at Kagome. Looking around Kagome noticed that Akemi had left the two, to head her own way home. The girl noticed Kagome looking at Akemi walking in the opposite direction and shrugged it off. Still lightly holding Kagome's hand she headed off in the direction Kagome had some what pointed out. Kagome blushed at this contact and kept her head down as they walked.

"Ms. Higurashi," the girl asked, "what would your first name be?"

Kagome looked up into the chocolate eyes once more, and lightly answered, "Kagome."

"Well Kagome Higurashi, it's nice too meet you," She smiled. "I take it Higurashi shrine on that hill up there is your home then?" looking to the stairs leading up to a shrine, just a few blocks ahead.

Kagome nodded, looking at her home, and the sacred tree that could be seen upon the hill.

"I hear that the shrine as been around for longer then a few hundred years, is that so?" the girl asked.

Kagome nodded once more, as they drew near the stairs. She looked up to see her grandfather sweeping the top of the stairs, who met her vision and smiled down at her. Kagome nodded an acknowledgement to him, and then turned to the girl.

She smiled kindly, "Home safe."

Kagome smiled lightly, "Thank you." she paused looking at the stairs, "for walking me home."

"No problem, I wouldn't want to let you walk all this way alone. Especially after you left class as soon as it started this morning."

Kagome's cheeks flushed a bit as she turned away.

"It's alright, we all have our ill moments." the girl replied to her, with a kind smile.

Kagome nodded, not wanting the girl to see her face.

"Well come on, lets get you up these stairs." the girl stated slightly tugging Kagome's hand.

Kagome flushed more as she noticed what was happening. She wanted to say something against what was happening, but couldn't seem to get the words out. So she just let the girl lead her up the stairs. Kagome's grandpa noticed the girl helping his granddaughter up the stairs and smiled to himself a bit.

As they reached the top of the staircase, the girl let go of Kagome's hand, and looked around at her surroundings. "This place is amazing." she stated.

"Thank you." said the old man who was sweeping close by.

The girl turned to see the old man with a broom in his hands, walking over to them.

"Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine, I see you walked my granddaughter home."

The girl bowed, "Thank you and yes sir. I walked her home, because this morning she felt ill as soon as class started this morning."

Kagome's grandfather looked over at her, as she just looked down, a small blush upon her cheeks appearing. The priest smiled, ""Well thank you, Kagome has a history of illness in the past, but seems to be getting much better as of late."

The girl looked over at Kagome and smiled. "That's good, I'm glad your getting better."

Kagome felt the blush creep back to her face. Looking at the ground, a bit nervous about the response she was about to receive. She started, "Umn.." looking back at the girl with soft, scared puppy eyes, "I don't know your name."

"Oh." The girl said in a bit of shock, "my apologies." she said as she bowed, "My name is..."

* * *

**Muhahaha!!**

**So you didn't learn her name yet!**

**Hell, you don't even know if she's Sango or not.. Lolz.**

**^.^"I'm sorry, this is short and all, but I have like four plus pages of chapter four already written out.**

**And you will be learning much more about her in chapter four.**

**=]**

**Leave me reviews. **

**Ja ne!**

**~Prince Kiyoshi. **


	4. Chapter Four: Purity Saves

**Reincarnation: Purity in Despair**

**Chapter Four:  
****Purity Saves**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, just the story idea. However, I do own an alarm clock that will be going off soon, because I have to go to work. 

**Author's Note:**

**Hello all. I'm terribly sorry about the wait for this chapter. My mind has just been quite elsewhere as of late. My inspiration for this story, is basically gone. She's now dating a boy, but I will try my damnedest to win her back, even if it kills me. Which it damn well might. ANYWHO, I'm really trying to get this story out. It's just been pretty hard. So if it goes on a step of the depressing once more, you'll understand why.  
****Well enough of my babbling about my boring life, and on to the chapter shall we!**

**

* * *

**

_Kagome felt the blush creep back to her face. Looking at the ground, a bit nervous about the response she was about to receive. She started, "Umn.." looking back at the girl with soft, scared puppy eyes, "I don't know your name."_

"Oh." The girl said in a bit of shock, "my apologies." she said as she bowed, "My name is."

A loud crash rang from down the stairs of the shrine. Everyone immediately looked down, two cars had hit one another head on.

"Kagome, call 911." said the girl, who's name still unknown, " I'm going to go see what happened."

Kagome nodded and ran inside. Kagome's grandfather however stood there and watched as this girl almost flew down the stairs. The girl had jumped down twenty stairs and kept bouncing off the large rocks on both sides, getting down the case in less then thirty seconds. She ran to the cars to see if people were alright.

The first car she went to was leaking a dark fluid, oil, which is highly flammable. She quickly looked at the driver, who was unconscious. Quickly she reached over un hooking the seat belt, and carrying the male out. Placing the driver down, she ran to the next car, doing the same the other driver. A few minutes later ambulances arrived, and left, taking the two drivers away to the hospital.

Kagome looked down at the girl. They met eyes once more. As the young girl broke the glance as she started to jog the stairs back up towards Kagome.

"Where were we?" The girl stated, a little out of breath, as she got to the top of the staircase.

Kagome shook her head a bit, trying to remember the last part of their conversation. "Umn, you were about to tell me your name." She replied quietly.

The girl nodded, then bowed, "My name is Kiyo, Sora Kiyo." She looked back up at Kagome, who had a bit of a shock on her face.

Kagome wanted to cry at how close the names were, but kept her calm. Her heart had skipped a beat, as tears threatened to spill from her forest colored eyes. "It.. It's nice to meet you.. Sora." Kagome slowly got out.

The girl smiled, "and you Ms. Higurashi." Sora raised the left sleeve of her jacket to reveal a small silver watch and looked at it. "Well I hate to leave so suddenly, but I have to get home."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat once more. She came out of her daze, and looked down. "Alright." was all she could really manage to get out.

"Will I see you in class tomorrow?" Sora asked hopefully.

"If she feels up to it, she'll be there." Kagome's grandfather answered before Kagome could try to respond.

Sora looked deeply into Kagome's eyes, "I hope you feel well enough to go to class." She smiled at her once more before putting her sunglasses on. "Have a good evening" She waved and jogged back down the stairs, sprinting left towards her own home.

Kagome sighed and walked to the Sacred Tree. She stared up at it for a moment before sitting down in front of it. "I've never truly asked you for anything." Kagome started as her eyes let out the tears that had been welling up. "And this will be the only thing I will ever truly ask you for. If this girl, is Sango, my Sango. Show me tomorrow. I want the truth. This is all I ask. Please." Kagome sat there for a while more, then got up and went inside the house.

The old priest was watching his granddaughter the whole time she was sitting there. He had overheard what the girl had said to the tree. The old man knew how much this girl had meant to her. So he said a prayer where Kagome had been sitting and left a small sutra upon the fence post that ran around the tree. A few moments after he had left the tree, the sutra vanished. A light formed around the fence and then grew up to the tree. It shown brightly for a moment and then dulled down.

The Sacred Tree understood what the wishes of the prayers said. It would make sure this girl got her one true wish.

* * *

Kagome sat in her room staring out her window, wondering what would happen the next day at school.

Would Sora ignore her?

Would Sora talk to her?

Would she get her wish?

What really would happen?

Kagome kept wondering, until a knock on her door scarred her back into reality.

"Come in." She said looking at the door.

The old priest walked into the room, and closed the door. "Kagome, how much do you know about this Sora Kiyo?" he asked.

"Umn, nothing Gramps." she replied with a obvious tone.

The old man sighed, "Such as I figured." He looked at the photo on Kagome's nightstand, then back at her. "There's something about her. I'm not sure what it is, but the way she almost flew down our steps to save those drivers, it was so …."

"Bold. Fearless." Kagome finished her grandfather's sentence, looking back out the window.

He paused, Kagome hadn't even seen Sora get down the stairs to the people. How would she have known how the girl acted?

"How would you have known Kagome?" he decided to ask.

"In that time, Sango and I had such a strong connection that if something bad would happen, I would have a nightmare about it before. Or something of that nature. I would just know what was happening."

With that the old man left the room, leaving Kagome to her thoughts of what exactly was going to happen at school the next day. She pondered as she laid down in bed. Pondering then slowly turned into dreaming as Kagome fell asleep.

What she didn't know was someone only a few blocks down the road was pondering the same thing.

* * *

**So that was chapter four.  
****It was pretty hard getting it out of my head, which is prolly why it sounds a bit choppy.  
****However, the next chapter should be reasonably well put together.  
****But, now you know her name! haha.  
****Now comes time for you to ponder with them, what is going to happen at school the next day?  
****Will the Sacred Tree give Kagome her sign?  
****Ponder Ponder! XD **

**Oh & Don't forget to review!**

**~Prince Kiyoshi**


End file.
